Dannie and the Redemption story
by Gumbolhaw
Summary: Another Vlad's Redemption! Those who have known him and been hurt by him; he's a menace. Though when he puts one foot into the grave it may be one step to far. Look through the eyes of his "daughter" as she has to help him find peace.
1. Chapter 1 - you Vlad

If you can imagine, today the man with one foot in the grave took another step. That's right. It's official. Vlad masters has passed away. But has he passed on?

Dannie stands on the doorstep of her new mansion. She opens the door, still not sure what to do. After her "father" had passed away he left her almost all of his property. Funny. The man who tried to kill her and her friends. Giving her something.

It's a trap.

But she didn't sense a ghost present. What would be the point of traping her now? To get rid of his failed creation? To somehow clean it from his legacy?

"**** you." She mumbled.

Dannie resolved that if there was a trap she was going to find them all and smash their face in ... I mean smash them. She knows her way around well enough, she knows where the regular tapes are but whether or not he had added more?

When she finally gave up for the night she crawled onto the couch. Not wanting to get trapped in a bedroom somehow. She was exhausted but she could not sleep. She still had a hard time even believing Vlad was dead.

Not to long ago Dannie had picked out a school to go to in order to learn about human society and how to fit it. Apparently word traveled fast. No one had known about her connection to Vlad but now after hearing the rumor and seeing her come to school looking so warn out everyone beloved it.

"Oh my gosh Dannie I'm so sorry to hear about your dad!" Said one girl who had tried her best to avoid Dannie up until now. Whispers of "I would feel more sorry if he hadn't set her up, I wish my dad was rich." "No wonder she dose so well in school and got to skip so many grades."

Dannie would have been mad but she knew that there was probably no other way they would have reacted. Still she hated it. She wished that this had never happened. She wanted to work hard to gain normal human things; good grades, good relationships, maybe a good job and house. Now everyone would just believe ... that her daddy bought her everything she achieved. She was mad. She wished that the "well wishes" would stop being accompanied with "Remember, I'm your friend from -such and such-"

She went home more frustrated then she had been looking for the traps. She didn't want this. She wised that it had never happened. She had to fix it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Listen to your Father

"How could you do this!?"

Dani jumped to her feet and assumed a battle stance ready to protect herself. "How are you here?"

"Because you gave away everything I gave you! Do you know how hard I worked for all that, everything!? I wanted to be nice and help you get prepared for your life, especially since your so young and alone and I've never ..." He was cut off.

"I said HOW are you here? Your supposed to be dead!" She was trembling a little. He realized she probably wouldn't appreciate him being there.

"Well now, I've been half dead for 20 years or so. I simply took the last step when jack left me in space."

"...What?"

He pointed at himself with both hands "ahem, Ghost."

If she wasn't so scared to move she would have face palmed. Of course. Of course he wouldn't disappear. Before Vlad could say another word she turned around and started to walk towered the door.

"Danielle, don't you walk away from your father."

With her hand on the door knob she looked over her shoulder and seriously deadpanned "My father's dead" and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3 - Timing

Despite her hating Vlad and hating everything he had done … she still didn't have a place to stay. She walked through the park watching the hobos that were setting up their places for the night. It seamed like a good setup … despite being outside … at a park … with at least 17 other hobos.

She sighed and kept thinking. She had made it out alright up until now, abandoned building and such. Somehow though suddenly having a house and selling it had made her appreciate how nice it would be. No wild animals, a rather fortified area, no hobos. Plus its something a "normal" person would have … right?

Something was off there though. She felt like she should search around some more but not really for a good spot. She rounded a tree and peaked over a fence. There sat a small portal … "do portals occur natural." she though, though according to most science - ghosts didn't exist at all. "It's just a portal to the ghost zone right?" she thought as she stepped into it ducking to bit. She looked around to see where she was and how likely other ghosts would use this path. She heard a ticking noise. For a second she panicked and flew up as far as she could to doge wherever was coming. Looking back she saw nothing until the bell sounded and the portal closed. "Wait! I don't even know what part of the ghost zone I'm in you-!" as she raced back to where the portal had been and got cut off mid sentance.

"I'd advise you don't finish that sentence, after all it's rude to curse in front of someone you are meeting for the first time." came a raspy voice from behind her.

Dani spun around again, there in front of her was a small blue ghost with a hood. And from this ghost came the voice of a child "First impressions count, more then you know. May I offer you some reassurances ..." the child seamed to be coming closer to her but really he was growing taller and his voice became deeper as he did " … that in this instance I would prefer that we could work together. Or I suppose it would be more reassuring to say that I am a "friend" of your brothers."

"Who … I … I don't … You mean one of the other clones? They were -"

"I mean the one whose DNA you were crafted from. The "ghost boy"."

"Danny? … who are you … and why should -" "we've just … meet."

and why should I trust you? We've just – meet." a raspy voice copied in sync with her.

"You will simply have to listen for the time being. And inquirer with your duplicate at a later time. I do have something I must discus with you today."

"Well .. I mean" Dani said watching the man in front of her rapidly growing a beard.

"To make it easier and less time consuming on the both of us I will ask that you let me state my full case and leave questions for the end. I know that relatively early on you will have questions but wont realize the necessary questions will come later in the encounter. Understood?"

He continued without waiting for a response. Though the pitch of his voice changed as he seamed to shrink. "I am known as clockwork. I worked with the observers to monitor and protect the timelines and to prevent any major damage to any one in particular. I have seen your life transpire in many different ways, good, bad, insignificantly. I approach you because at the time being, you will play a significant roll in saving this timeline from significant damage."

"Really?" she said excitedly. She had already processed that clockwork + changing appearance = this dude was defiantly some sort of time ghost. Seams strait forward enough. It took way longer to figure out skulker; is he a machine ghost? Was he a biker ghost? Oh he shoots people with nets … wtf is he doing that for?

"You will not appreciate how the change will be made."

"Oh come on. I've been through worse. My evil kinda dad just came back from the dead and he wasn't even welcome when he was alive. After the last few days that I've had there's nothing … why are you making that face?"

"... There was many ways this conversation could have gone … nothing I change would have effected it … it was up to chance … worst case scenario just happened."


	4. Chapter 4 - Mission Imposible

"... No"

"Child, listen to what I must say-"

"Not doing it." Dani turns around and starts walking towered where the portal had been.

"You don't know exactly what I- "

"I don't need to know "Exactly". I know it has something to do with Vladimir Masters and I'm not doing it."

"Child, the timeline will not achieve it's potential, it will have farther reaching affects than you know."

"Why should I care?"

"Because you admire your brother … the hero that he is. He would try his best to help make this timeline safer. He has faced Plasmius many times before. You are his DNA. Not only that but you care about what he thinks of you."

Her back was facing him but she had stopped. "What dose that have to do with this?"

"Because, Daniel is the only other person who can solve this problem."

Dani turned towered clockwork "Then why are you asking me to do it?"

"Because it will come with much more personal cost for your other."

"..."

"I will tell you what must happen. I had asked you to wait. But now that we have some of the air cleared. Vlad masters is a ghost. There are many ways a ghost can form. One way is by a living being dying, a ghost if formed in this way by dying before their time, having a strong desire not to die or having not being fulfilled. If Vlad Masters find fulfillment he will no longer be a threat to this timeline."

" … So what your saying is … I have to help Vlad - rich, pompous, egotistical, self obsessed, only cares about himself – Masters … find fulfillment ...He had all of that. He only ever cared about himself and took happiness away from other people in order to get it! There is no way that that's the reason he's still here. It's more likely that he just didn't want to die, he seams like the sort!"

"Child -"

"Stop calling me that!"

" … Danielle ..." clockwork said reluctantly. "I have seen the remainder of your timeline. Every approach that has been applied to this problem. This. is. What is keeping him here." stone faces making sure that the ghost girl understood. "remember this well, you may proceed however you wish. But the choice you make will greatly effect the well being of those around you." he said as he faded back into his castle.

Dani blinked and she was at the Fentons house. Jack, Maddie, Jazz and Danny sitting around the dinner table eating … or rather staring at the young ghost girl that had just materialized in their dinning room.


	5. Chapter 5 - I'll save you Buddy!

"Dani?" said Danny

"Eh, teleporting you know?"

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" said Jazz

"Um, well it turns out my dad is undead and a clock guy just gave me a quest."

The others stared at her for a second. What happened next was a flurry of people asking questions, Dani couldn't make out exactly what. She could tell Danny was mad, Jazz was worried, Jack was sad and Maddie was asking her if she was alright. She wanted to assure Maddie she was alright but knew that she hadn't planned this out and that Danny was going to be pissed.

"Wait Danny, clockwork told me I could solve the Vlad problem and that you shouldn't do anything! I'm alright. I just have to help Vlad pass on and then problem solved!" Dani rushed. Trying to get him to stay in the room.

"Vladdy can't move on?" Jack asked sadly "What do we need to do to help?"

"Nothing, we are going to throw him into the thermos and make sure he doesn't get out." Danny said, realizing how rude he was probably sounding and changing his tone. "Listen dad, I know vlad was your friend but you saw it for yourself. He held the whole world as ransom. It's not a matter of "fixing" him. We have to make sure he can't cause anymore problems."

"Actually." Dani interjected, not really knowing how to say this 'please not another worst case scenario' she thought. "The time dude told me in all the timelines he's seen … the only way to fix this problem was to help Vlad find peace."

The room was silent for a minuet. No one knew how to respond. Most of the Fentons were reluctant to have anything more to do with Vlad. Except jack. "Don't move!" he said as he rushed out of the room. "Honey, Jack ..." Maddie called after him in a please don't do anything … unwise kind of way.

They heard crashing from the lab and the sound of things being knocked over. Jazz peaked into the door but rushed out of the way as her dad came marching up the stairs with way more stuff then he could see over.

"Mr. Fenton, you don't-"

"Here take this!" he said as he aimed the falling bowling ball into Dani's hands. "Maddie do you remember where I put our collage yearbook?"

"It's in that box there." she said reluctantly grabbing said box as jack shoved everything onto the table and pushing their plated out of the way.

"Dad, what- how is this supposed to help?" Jazz said exasperated.

"In order to move one you need to be happy! And there wasn't anyone happier than Vladdy, Me and your mother. All we have to do is remind him of the good old days and he'll be fixed up good as new!"

"Dad I don't think that's how it works..." Danny said, but Jack was to distracted handing people mix matched items. Jack turned to Maddie and asked " Do you think we should bring some of our equipment? Just to monitor if we are making progress?"

"I don't supposed it could hurt." she replied smiling up at him, though she didn't seam convinced.

"Dad! Dannys right, we don't know if this will work plus we don't even know if this is for real!" Jazz said like this would stop her father diffing through glory day merchandise.

"Actually ..." Danny said quietly " If it really was clockwork" He looked at his sister nervously.

Jazz looked slightly shocked and then sighed and shoved a few papers that had fallen into her plate away and sat down and ate the rest of her dinner with a poker face.

"You know the guy?" Dani asked

"Yeah, he's ahh … given me a "quest" before to. He's kind of hard to read but he has some solid time keeping advice."

"It's settled then! We are going to save my buddy from being a ghost of his former self!" Jack announced followed with various versions of unenthusiastic "yayyyy"


	6. Chapter 6 - In which Jack dosent actualy

When they approached the mansion Danny was trying to act somewhat stealthy. Dani and jazz were dragging their feet and Jack was yelling "Vladdy, we are here to save you!"

"Dad! Sush. He's going to attack us!" Danny whispered scram.

"Nonsense, He's going to see all this great stuff from the good old days and scream like a little girl." He said as he knocked on the front door. Danny panicked somewhat and garbed his sister and tried to hide behind the nearest obstruction.

"Whoo is ittt?"

"What" they all thought. Just then a rather slender lady with broad hips, high end sunglasses, dangle earrings/brackets and hair band and the frizziest hair they had ever seen opened the door. "Oh, You must be the maintenance people" she said leaning on one leg and digging something out of her purse.

"No mama, we are here to visit a friend of ours-"

"oh, oh I'm sorry. That was to rude of me, here let me get him."

Jack started to say thank you when he was interrupted by the lady leaning back into the house and screaming "Robert! There are friends here to see you! Get your but down here so we can get to the masons wine party!" she looked at jack and smiled like nothing unusual had happened and said " He'll be down in just a second. It's so hard to pry him away from the new movie theater." She walked back into the house without waiting for a response and left the door wide open.

Jack, being jack … walked right in. "Dad! What are you doing" Danny and jazz said together. "Well" said their mom "These kind of folks are very inviting. They expect you to make yourself comfortable."

"Um, guys, there may be something I didn't tell you before." Dani said hinting for them to get back out.

"Oh whats the matter sweetie?" Maddie said

"Well this isn't-"

"Hay, Hay! Buddy! Good to see you again!" Said a well built handsome man with a button up shirt and not at all Vlad. "It's been so long, I can barley recognize you! When was the last time I saw you? Honey when was the last time I saw this guy?" "How am I supposed to know where you know someone from?!" said the woman "Ha, your right, always right" he turned back towards jack "Feisty, that's why I love her. Anyway, you might have to remind me why your here, I was so busy setting up the popcorn I kinda lost track of everything else" He joked.

Without missing a beet Jack told it like it was "We are here to help an old collage buddy of mine to rest in peace. I figured if he saw some stuff from the old days it would make him feel better."

The woman looked surprised. "oh honey, you mean the old owner of this place? I'm sorry about your loss. Of course you can do a service for him here. We wouldn't have it any other way. Right?" The man put his arm around her shoulder and said "Of course! Tell us if we can help in any way?"

"You can help by leaving." a voice came from behind them.

Everyone looked around the room but didn't see anyone.

"Vladdy, is that you?" Jack yelled

"I'm right here you buffoon, you don't need to yell." He said appearing next to the woman causing her to jump. He turned to her and said "I mean first my daughter sells my house and then she brings all of my 'favorite' people to visit me. Kids these days."

The couple were obviously had starting to freak out, after Vlad had died he kept a majority of his human appearance but his skin had turned the same color as plasmius. That combined with the new habit of the wispy legs look … made him look like a ghost. He looked at them, leaned an elbow on the woman's shoulder "Boo" and chuckled as they ran away screaming.

"Vlad that wasn't very nice" Maddie said

"Vladdy! We have come to help you!" Jack said again

"I wasn't aware I was in need of assistance nor was I aware that you were capable of solving anything harder then a pokemon puzzle." Vlad brushed off his sleves. "I do appreciate the visit." He said turning to Maddie. "But I really must insist that I be left to undoing the damage those two have done to my mansion.

"Hold up!" Danny said flying over Vlad and blocking him from disappearing into the rest of the house. "We got specific orders from clockwork. If you don't know he's able to see events that were, are and may or may not come to pass. Now this guy who knows whats going to happen has told us to stop catastrophes from happening in the past. Now I suggest that you listen to us or he might have to get rid of you."

"What is he supposed to do to a ghost?" Vlad said, understanding the threat but just being difficult.

Danny blushed and scrambled for words "I-I don't know maybe he'll- Make you the oldest ghost alive-"

"Alive" Vlad said with a giggle and a raised eyebrow.

"You Know What I Mean." Danny huffed

"It was a little unclear actually." Vlad said crossing his arms and settling in for make fun of Badger time.

"Vlad, listen to us." Maddie said approaching him. "This ghost … gentlemen has proved himself to my son before. And if my son believes him I believe him." Vlad was listening but didn't turn towards her. "Vlad if you don't listen to us, something terrible is going to happen. I don't know what. But let us help you."

"Oh, I suppose I could hear you out." Vlad flew over to the extremely gaudy couch the new owners had brought in and tried to get comfortable. "I don't suppose that solving this problem requires time travel to our collage days?"

"Don't even think about it." Danny and Maddie deadpanned in unison. Dani shivered and gagged.

They explained what had happened with Dani and what they had planned on doing about it. Vlad didn't seam completely up for the idea. After all it required him to spend time trying to 're bond' with jack and somehow reclaim his youth … even though he was dead.

Vlad looked at Dani for a few second. "What do you think?"

"... I don' really care. You can burn for all I care … but I don't want innocent people to get hurt because of me. … It won't be for you."

"I understand." Vlad said. No one could tell what he was thinking. He turned to Maddie and said "This may be none of my business, but I don't think Dani has a place to stay tonight."

"I mean you could have fixed that problem if you hadn't disowned her." Danny said salty.

Vlad looked down and so did Dani. "I know." he said finally. "I wasn't sure if she would except it."

"We'll look after her tonight." Maddie said and turned to Dani. "You can stay with us as long as you want. We do have a gust bedroom set up."

"... Thank you mam." Dani said quietly without looking up.


	7. Chapter 7 - Super Vladdy!

Dani was still extremely anxious that night. She deeply regretted getting Danny's family involved though it was to late for that now. She sat in the dark guest bedroom with the glow of her laptop that she decided to keep from Vlad's house. If she had to do this she might as well get it over with. She scrolled through old myths, legends and ghost hunter forums. These people had very … interesting ideas about ghost. Beside her sat a list of maybe 20 ideas of how to help a spirit pass on. She really doubted that it would be easy. She rubbed her eyes, she wondered what time it was. Just then a knock on the door that made her jump. "Wh-Who is it."

"It's just me sweetie." Maddie said opening the door. With her came the smell of bacon and pancakes. "I didn't know if you were up yet."

"Oh man." Dani said straitening her hair and getting off the bed. "Yeah, yes mam. I'll be ready in a few minuets." She said scrambling to remember where she had put her backpack.

"No rush, We all woke up early today. You can just relax and eat a nice breakfast." she said stopping her in her tracks. "Also there is a shower at the end of the hall. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes mam, so much sleep" she blurted out more groggily then she had hoped.

"Oh, OK. And you don't need to call me mam."

"Oh … ?"

Maddie giggled "I suppose you don't have a lot of options do you?" Maddie left Dani to get ready.

"Shes neat." Dani thought as she sleepily dragged herself to the shower.

The breakfast table was a little awkward. At least for Dani. Jack was boisterous and despite Maddies motherness she was actually quite excited when it came to two things. Her children and inventions.

Though the last thing her and Jack had invented to help cook had gone terribly they had decided to try their hand at Fenton-One-Touch-Grill. Perhaps for effect - Maddie cracked a raw egg on Dani's plate.

"Um … thank you ma-Mrs Fenton."

"Wait for it!" Jack said nudging her and hovering a small device over her plate that she could feel the energy from … she wasn't sure it was heat but the egg started to bubble and turn white. "Oh." she said ducking her head to get a better look at the operation side of the device. Jack started to explain what they had done to make it when the plate cracked in half. "Whoops" jack said raising both his hands in the air. "One Touch honey." Maddie reminded him. "It normally only needs 2-3 seconds to cook something." she explained

"Mom, Can we maybe just skip the eggs." Jazz said as she brought the bacon and pancakes she had made to the table.

"Boring!" Dani said standing up.

Everyone froze, Danny could barley stop from laughing. After the rest saw Danis face turn red they had to stop themselves from laughing as well. Dani sunk back into her seat and after a while decided she was to tired to care. She also decided she was going to sleep through at least one of her classes.

That day after school she was finally somewhat rested and noticed she had an email, text and voice mail all saying the same thing. "Dear Miss Masters," _Bleh "_ We appreciate the deal you gave us on the house but we have decided to look for housing elsewhere. Also we think you should have the house more thoroughly examined and maybe cleansed. All the best!" Dani had stooped just before the school gate and was staring at her phone. She snorted and covered her mouth as she giggled. "Cleansed. Do you mean sanitized or excersed?"

"Hay! Daddy's girl!" Someone said behind her. Before she could turn to see who it was they had her in a headlock. "I'm sure you could afford to make real friends instead of being a creep by the front door!" It was a boy a year older then her. One of the people who now hatted her. She blew it off. She knew that if it came down to it she would be the one you walked away in one piece.

Before she had made five more steps she saw a group of people ogling a van with antennas and such pointing from it's roof. She figured it was a news van. What would a news van be doing here? Did that guy get stabbed!? _Woo hooo_ She thought though she didn't believe a word of it and decided to keep walking.

"Dani sweetie! Over here!" Came Maddies voice from behind her. She looked around at the few cars that were parked picking up their kids. She didn't see her. "Dani, to your right!" She heard Jack … and saw him. Its hard to miss a stocky guy in an orange jumpsuit.

She wasn't to sure how to react, especially when she saw some of her classmates in the van messing with stuff. Apparently the Fentons had been approached by some rather curious parents who then asked if they could show them a thing or two. The Fentons spent the next two hours showing kids how those old timy radios work and how you can use electrical signatures to deflect off objects to find where they are. They even went so far as to use this radar to find a few teachers still inside the building and a couple of kids kissing behind the bleachers. _I hope it's that one dofus_ Dani thought. _Eat microwave radiation._

One week later and nothing had worked on the Vlad front. They did every test they could think, some just making him testy. They tried to help him make peace with everything that happened. They even brought a Catholic priest and a Buddhist monk … it was tense. Dani Just wanted it to be over with. The sooner Vlad was gone the sooner that she wouldn't have to worry that he was going to do something to hurt someone. Her frustration was mounting.

That day at school she had strait up walked away from anyone who had tried to talk to her. Her teachers skipped her turn when she was supposed to do something, you don't mess with a rich kid in a bad mood. She was to exhausted to know if she was mad or tired. She groggily put her things into her locker only to have it slammed on her face accompanied with "Aww is little Dan not feeling well today?" She looked up at the same guy who she had seen earlier in the week. "persistent." she said smiling dismissively and turned to walk away.

He kept pace, leaning forward to 'see eye to eye' with her. "Come on, don't be that way. We're friends right? Everyone at this school loves you." she raised an eyebrow knowing he was right, but only because of Vlad's money. "Hay, if you pay someone to do your homework do me a favor." He landed his history textbook into the stack in Dani's hands. "Sure Pete." She said without looking at him. "Come on, you don't have to be a **** about it." he said.

She stopped and put all her books into her arm. "Pete, I have to tell you something. And as friend I hope it's ok that I do." He stopped and tilted his head smiling that _I'ma use whatever you say right now and through it in your face_ look.

Dani took in a deep breath like this was going to be painful for her. She leaned in and not so quietly whispered "If you keep your mouth open like this all day something might find it's way in there." A few shocked students turned towards them, not sure if they heard her right. She raised her hand and did the 'blah blah' motion, and she stuck her finger in it repeatedly.

He snapped. He grabbed her by the collar and was about to hit her before she kicked him in the stomach and started running. Unfortunately she had short legs. He caught up to her and grabbed the back of her shirt when all of a sudden there was a flash and the lights went out. A dim glow was all there was and it moved right up to the young man and said "Young man. You should put that girl down. If I payed taxes I would complain that schools these days don't educate children proper etiquette." Everyone stood there not knowing what to do. "Who are you, my father?" the boy scoffed stupidly "No" Vlad nonchalantly replied. "I'm her Father."

"Wha, but -"

"Ehem. Ghost." As soon as the words left his mouth his image grew distorted, fangs melting out of his mouth and electricity crackling into a face that filled the hall way. The face chased the boy down the hall way until it saw the boy turn a corner. It slowed and then dissolved. Vlad was still where he started with Dani lowering her hands from blocking her face.

"What did you do that for?" Dani asked though she sounded more shocked then mad.

"Why? That boy had no manners. I don't see why YOU didn't do it yourself."

"Because you can't do that to people!" Dani gasped out.

"Well all the more resion to stop him from doing it."

"I meant you turd face." Once again Danis face turned red, Vlad noticed this and turned away and faced the wall. He brushed off his jacket and quietly said "Even if you hate me for it I've already made my peace with it."

"Bah!" Dani said and started to storm away. "wait." she said turning back around thinking. "What did you say?

"I simply meant that I will help you-."

"Not that the other part!" she took a step closer.

"I've made peace with the discussion to scare that boy?" He replied with just a ting of nervousness.

"Oh." Dani said smiling to herself. "Oh this is to good."

When Dani showed up to the Fentons house she had Vlad in tow. "Gather round everyone! I've solved it!" She announced in her best Jack impersonation.

Silence.

"uhhh" she said. "Hello?"

Nothing. Just then Dani frantically dug out her phone. Five missed messages.

Hi Dani, this is Maddie. Just wanted to let you know we are picking you up after school to go see Vlad. See you then."

Hi, Dani. We are going to be a little late. We had to go back to grab some things. See you in a few minuets OK sweetie?

Dani! We heard there was a ghost attack at your school! Please call me back so we know if you are alright.

Dani where are you? Is it true that Vlad was the ghost?

Hay Dani, this is Danny. Just wanted to warn you that my parents are going to tear the town apart to make sure your ok. Oh wait, there you are-

… "We are … in so much trouble."

"that's right you are." Came a laughing voice from behind them.

"Danny! Oh my gosh, I didn't check my phone, and I just wanted to get out of there, and your parents. I'm ok, nothing happened! I'm safe!" Dani panicked.

"Whoa, whao." Danny halted her with two hands on her shoulders. "You're ok. My parents would have gone nuts even if you weren't involved!"

" …. oh." Dani replied

"N-not that they arent freaking out more since you were involved!" Danny flustered out.

"It's the thought that counts I suppose." Vlad said sarcastically.

"Yay you." Danny turned to face Vlad "What are you going electrocuting school children?"

"I never- wait one second" Vlad told Danny before addressing Dani "Danielle, would you be a sweetheart and call Maddie."

"Oh yeah!" Dani readdressed her phone and started scrambling to make the call while the other two talked outside.

"Dannel, I did not hurt a sole. You really must stop and assess the situation before you point fingers."

"Assess? You mean like note that there was a ghost who was flinging lightning around a school? Or, as it turns out, that ghost happened to be a fruitloop who is on probation."

"I- well spoken badger."

After everyone got home and Vlad was done getting lectured they finally sat around the dinner table and ate. Dani was exhausted. Not only that she felt uneasy about something. That's when she noticed that Vlad had his eyes on her.

"What?" she demanded.

"No cause for alarm." Vlad reassured her. "I was just wondering what your erica moment was."

"... I had a erica momen-Oh My Gosh, I Forgot!" Everyone was shocked by the sudden outburst from the girl who was about to fall asleep on her plate a second ago.

Jack jumped up and grabbed a plasma gun. "What! What is it?! Is it a ghost?"

"Basically! At school today Vlad chased away kid that was being rude to me!" more silence "Basically that got me thinking. Peace is good. good fights bad. Bad losses and good is happy!" The group considered what she said for a moment and then Danny snorted and Jazz nearly followed suit. "Y-you want to make Vlad … a s-super hero?" Danny managed to get out.

"Precisely!" Dani started to mumble, obviously getting tired again, eyes starting to shut.


	8. Chapter 8 - Really?

In a matter of an hour the Fenton family (and dani) had a comprehensive guide on how to becom a hero. It was basically the code of chivalry combined with theater eticot. And all the while you had giggles and jokes that were actually getting put on the list.

The next morning dani looked over the list. She kept gigaling and snorting as she read it. There is no way this would work. Mostly beouce vlad didn't have a seance of humor. She sighed as she went downstairs to be met by jazz. They looked eachother in the eyes and

"This list is ****" deadpanned Dani.

Jazz lauphed. "Oh let's take a look." She said pushing her breakfast away. She went over it and finally jazz looked dani in the eyes "This list is terrible" Dani laughed. She slid the list back over to her and instantly crossed off at least 3 objectives off. "Good choice." Jazz teased as she resumed her breakfast.

Danny yawned as he came down the stairs. He grabbed a bagle and started knawing on it without tosting it or enything. He watched as dani crossed off 'put the old lady in the tree so the cat doesn't have enything to run from.'

"But that one was the besssst" He said lauphing sarcastically. "Oh hush." Jazz joked without even looking at him. He smiled and went about getting his ready for the day.

At school Dani was actually excited about this whole situation for once. I mean sure the list was still a little mean but it was Vlad. His pompous majesty, helping people. She could almost see the repulse in his face as he helped an old lady cross the street.

One thing Dani Haden't thought of was what was going to come after. Not just after they solved ... Vlad - but after school. That day in class the teacher assigned a future plan paper highlighting what carrer they wanted to pursue after highschool. Suddenly Dani realized she had to pick and well, she could do enything if she worked hard. What should be her speciality? A brain surgen? A ghost buster? An astranat? The coach of the green Bay packers becouse Vlad would cry like a baby?

And as if on que. Pete. Here to ruin your day. "Hay Dan! I was thinking, your set up right? You should employ the rest of us." Him and his friends giggled.

"To do what?" Dani said sceptically.

"Dont be SHOCKED, but I was thinking of being a suger baby like you when I grow up." laughter followed. Instead of walking away Dani raised an eyebrow. The laughter stoped. "What?" He said

"This is boring."

They stood there for a few seconds waiting for him to respond. "Yeah? You want somthing more exciting?" He said as he started to stoop down. Just then a laud Crack sounded through the halls. The boys friends ran as he triped on his own feet and feel backwards. All the other kids were shocked by the laud noise but couldn't help but lauphed at the sight of him scrambling to his didn't know if she wanted to take a picture or punch Vlad.

While she walked home that day Vlad accompanied. He could tell she was quite upset at him. He knew that he needed to fix it, at least a cording to the fentons lisr. At the very least he could apriciate that she didn't want him there and the more times he slipped up, the longer it would take.

"Dannelle-" He started

"Dont talk to me." She shoot.

"Am I not supposed to be assisting those in need?" He tried to say calmly.

"I didn't need your help and I don't want you talking to me." Dani said agian. There was silence for a second while Dani walked away. She didn't hear enything else after that.

When she got to the fentons Jack had somehow already captured Vlad for an experament. Maddie sat nearby monitoring. Jazz sat on the couch and Danny layed on the living room floor, both doing thier homework. Dani plopped down on the couch. She ruber her temple with the heel of her hands. "I wish he would just go away!"

"Aww a daddy daughter fight." Danny teased sympathetically. Dani threw her backpack at him. He managed to block it with one arm and then lauphed. "Dont worry," He said "My parents are 'leading ghost experts'. What's one petty ghost?" He said.

Dani sighed and pulled her red bennie over her face.

"Danny, you shouldn't call people petty!" Maddie called from the other room. The kids all jumped and Dani started gigaling from under her bennie. Danny jumped up and went over to the doorway. "How did you hear that?" He inquired "are you posesed?" Jazz groaned in the other room followed by a "Congratulations Dannel, that was almost a good pun." from vlad.

"Oh can it fruitloop." Danny called.

"After you badger." Vlad called back.

While the rest of them talked Dani's mind wondered. She thought how Vlad was messing things up. How she just wanted to make friends, get good grads and support herself ... support herself. She origanaly though she was going to living with the fentons for a week. It had been almost a month with little to no progress. She thought about it all night


	9. Chapter 9 - Problem Solved

You should have plenty of money from selling my house ... agian." Vlad put extra exasperation into the 'agian'

Dani giggled and raised an eyebrow. "Your dead. If you still want the house you can just haunt it. Besides, this last guy wanted it BECOUSE it was haunted."

"Well it's a shame the Fentons are trying to excersise that ghost then." He said sitting on a chair across the table from Dani. "What are you planing on doing with the money from the sale then?" He asked.

She paused for a moment not sure if he would be more upset if she told him. "I uh ... well I used some of it to get equipment that the Fentons wanted to use on you ..."

" Oh goodie, more toys they can radiate me with." Vlad deadpaned.

"Agian, ghost." Dani reminded. And Vlad smiled a little.

"And the rest of it? " He continued.

"Well ... I donated it to a few differnt charitys." And at that Vlad put his hand to his face. She waited out his reaction until he finally looked up.

"You really do hate me don't you." He said softly.

"Well, yeah. First you tried to kill me becouse I wasn't what you wanted. Then you sent a girl in a red suit to try and kill me and Danny. And now, even though I thaught you were dead, you are here distorting any hope I had for a normal life." She rambled off.

"Dannelle, I was nearly trying to make up a little for mistakes that were made by-" Dani interupted him. "And hay look at that, you've made me late soooo, thanks alot." She went strait out the door leaving Vlad there to contimplate everything. This wasent working.

The next day at school it turns out that word really dose spread fast. Everyone gave her sideways glances and quietly whisperd. She had given away all her new welth. The people who had wanted to be her friend left her sitting at lunch by herself. The people who had hated her for her welth now hated her for giving it up. And most of all, she was proud.

Dani went through the halways with a wide smile on her face. She didn't mind people hating her now becouse it was actually somthing she did. Best of all no one would discredit her achievements. She was going to make herself into the best person she could be.

Around third period she saw 'Pete'. She waved at him and Whisperd "boo". He glared at her and then hurried away. Well that was one thing Vlad did right she supposed. That being said she still wished they could find a way to get rid of him already. They had tried getting him to ghost hunt, find criminals, help people, do charity events. He gave a packers fan a 6 tickets to a game. He helped a mother and her four children when thier car broke down 5 miles from home. The man had giving candy to a baby!

Isent that what they needed? He's a hero in town. He dose good deads. Maybey it was becouse he wasent putting his heart into it?

She felt a chill in the air. There was a ghost nearby. 'Dangit Vlad' she thought as she searched for the sorce. It turns out it was slightly further away then she thought. She left the school grounds entierly. Rounded a few houses. Passed a shop or two. And there in a clearing with trees overhead was vlad and ... someone else?

"You must say it." Said a soft voice

"I- " Vlad started cautiously. "I wish that Dani and the fentons would not need to worry about what becomes of me enymore."

Dani didn't know who the ghost was, but she knew a trick when she saw it. She flew back towards the Fentons house. The air in her face was so nice that she started to dose off.

Dani landed in the kitchen and looked around. She started to walk down the stairs to the lab when she saw Jack lying on the floor. She rushed downstairs and discover that Maddie was passed out at a desk. 'No reson to worry' she thought suddenly 'I'll talk to them when they wake up.'

She drug herself up to the living room and fell asleep on the cauch.

Vlad pov.

"I wish Dani and the Fentons no longer needed to worry what becomes of me enymore." He said nervously.

"So you wish it, so shall it be." Said the ghost. A pool of smoke engulfed them and when it cleared Vlad was by himself. "Please work." Vlad whisperd.

He had noticed a ghost travaling towereds the ghost portal. Not to strange. Alot of ghosts used the Fentons portal. Maybey he should follow? He figured it would give him somthing to do while he waited to see what happend.

He arrived at the Fentons home. He could tell Dani was home by that point but he couldn't tell why. Did she not feel well? He quietly decended into the lab. "Them to? Perhaps everyone is falling ill?"

He looked around the lab when somthing accrued to him. He looked at jack on the floor. "... jack? Old buddy?" He said shaking him. He rolled him face up only to be graced with the loudest thing he had ever heard. It turned out to be Jack snoring. "Euhg." Vlad dropped him back into his previous posistuon. Not dead.

The lights in the room got brighter. Vlad looked around only to be graced with a man with blue skin ... or a boy. The boy lauphed and as he did flames began to spread throughout the lab. Vlad panicked.

"Maddie! Jack! Wake up you bafoon!" He said trying to pick Jack back up. Somthing grabbed him firmly by the back of his neck. Turns out it was Jack. "No foon."

'He's posesed' was Vlads thought right befor Jack threw him right into the flames. He immediately flew out and only got minamal damage. Jack and Maddie both stood by the door, eyes red and ... growling at him. "Snap out of it you two, this isn't the time to be weak minded." Vlad called from the top of the room.

"No, your right" Said the boy from behind him. He whirled around just to be greater with a chocking grip. "That's your job"

'Dannel' Vlad thought as he tried to escape.

"Oh what's the matter plasmius? Isen't this what you wished for?"

"W-wha-t ar-"

"Hay," Said the boy, shrugging his loose sholder. "Your the one who didn't want us to worry about you. Now, thanks to your deal with Desiree, we 'don't mind' getting rid of you the old fashioned way" Danny said as blue flames colected around his free hand.

Vlad put up a shield forcing the two of them apart and quickly phased through the ceiling. Next thing he knew a green version of maddie was biting his ankle like a wild animal. She kinda looked like one right now. Vlad tried to carfully scrape her off without hurting her but it was no use.

"Hay plasmias!" Vlad eyes shoot up. "Have you meat my dad?" Danny said sarcastically. "Get em." Just then Jack captured him by the arm and locked it in his jaw. Danny lauphed and then a ball of flames came hurling at Vlad and his captures, narrowly missing Danny as he spud around to see where it came from. It sent the three on the receiving end of the blast strait to the ground.

"Hay! What was that for?" Danny demanded.

"I don't care what happens to him, but I won't let him hurt you!" Dani said. She looked like death. Instead of flames like Danny it was frostbthat looked like it was chipping away at her. She shoot a ice chain at danny who reflected it. She caught it and wiped it above his head, wrapping it around his back. The ice crawled up his back as Dani pulled one of the fentons gadgets out and shoot it at him as he was trying to break free. It dug into him like a tazer. His human half fell to the ground but was slowed by Dani. The ghost half remand entombed in ice where the ghost child had been.

The ghost that had Maddie must have been looking for a cheaper meal becouse it detached from from vlad and went strait for the ghostcicle. Dani shoot Maddie with the same machine she used in Danny, this time just useing the thurmas to finish it. Maddie's fall was cushioned by falling right onto Jack who whirled around to attack what ever touched him when he two prongs embedded themselves into right beside his eye. He fell to the ground as the ghost that posesed him was disposed of.

Dispite being a ghost Vlad was worse for where. Maybey it was becouse he was attacked by his own kind. Either way he needed to be patched up. Everyone was alright, for the most part. Dannelle brought Danny's ghost half in the shape of a brick the same size as the door. It took a while for everyone to wake up.

"D-Dose that mean I'm not going to be a ghost enymore?" Danny asked looking at his ghost in a black of ice. Though he was a little worried about what he should be asking first since Dani was still blue. She ignored the question and handed him the thurmas. "Hold that for me." She said as she lofted the block of ice and sent it through the Fenton Ghost Catcher befor following herself.

The ghost that had posesed her filter out but it didnt remove her ghost half since she was born as 1/2 ghost, like being bi-racial. Phantom fell to the ground and the two green ghosts screeched and began to lash out.

"Oh no you don't!" Human Danny said sucking the ghosts into the thurmas.

"Crisis averted?" Jack asked confadently.

"Not quite." The two Dannys said in unison and glared at Vlad was sitting at the desk.


End file.
